fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Legends of the Elemental Crystals
Kirby: Legends of the Elemental Crystals (星のカービィ：元素結晶の伝説 in Japan, meaning Kirby of the Stars: The Legend of Elemental Crystals) 'is an upcoming Kirby game for the Nintendo Switch and will be the 33rd game in the series being in development by Shooting Star Studios, Playmobil Interactive and of course, HAL Laboratory and is going to be released in Fall 2019. Story There's Kirby, sitting and sleeping as always while King Dedede and his minion Bandana Dee are thinking on making a prank on him. Meanwhile in the galaxy, Meta Knight is traveling. Captain Vul notices something big and tells Sailor Dee to tell Meta Knight about this. When they look, they see some kind of spaceship near them and approaching Popstar. Meta Knight immediately flies to Popstar to tell the others about this. Then Meta Knight finds Kirby sleeping and wakes him up (thus ruining King Dedede and Bandana Dee's plans on making a prank on him). Meta Knight tells Kirby about the "spaceship". Coincidentally, the spaceship they were talking about just arrives Dream Land. A shadow silhouette appears near them and runs. Kirby and Meta Knight follows it and they see the silhouette stealing all 8 elemental crystals, leaving zero crystals behind to escape from Kirby and Meta Knight. After stealing it, a worried being appears yelling at herself and complaining about what happened. She sees Kirby and shows herself as Princess Twinkle. She's the guardian of the Elemental Crystals. She tells Kirby that without them, darkness and chaos would fall upon Popstar. She also tells him that the Crystals possess a great power that may even change the fate of people. Kirby is worried about this and decides to help Twinkle. Meta Knight joins them too, and King Dedede along with Bandana Dee appear behind them and yelling that they will also go with them. After this, Kirby and friends start their newest adventure to save Pop Star as well as the whole universe from this evil being. When they finally got to the Chaos Dimension, they are ready to fight the evil being, who reveals himself to be Night Bird. How evil?! After a long battle against it, though, it was defeated. However, right before they completely celebrated, the dead creature turned into a midnight skeleton hawk. The second battle started, but ended another long while later. But the true final battle began. The Dark Eagle Mind was however defeated after a long battle and smashed into the main reactor. The place started to EXPLODE! Kirby and friends escaped and they glided down safely to the ground. Everyone clebrated with a party and all is well in Popstar. The end. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is pretty similar to the classic Kirby games due to being a side-scrolling platform game, but it also brings back and shares similarity with the gameplay from ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, as the 2.5D gameplay is similar. Some parts of the game are completely 3D however (like 3D ''Mario ''games). Kirby is able to make his standard moves like jumping, running, swimming, inhaling, etc. With the inhale move, just like in almost all of the Kirby games, Kirby is able to swallow objects and enemies, so he can copy his opponents' abilities to use them, however, Kirby can lose an ability if requested or if enough damage is received. Another way to get opponents' abilities is by using Copy Pedestals found in some parts of the stages. ''Kirby: Legends of the Elemental Crystals ''brings back returning standard abilities, as well as new ones. The health bar returns as usual, and food is used to replenish the health bar (the Maxim Tomato replenishes the entire health bar). There are a few items that are required in some stages such as protecting umbrellas, cannons, Warp Stars, etc. The game supports up to a total of 4 characters, those are Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and a new character, minion of King Dedede, Bandana Dee, each character having their own abilities, advantages, as well as disadvantages. The player can also change Kirby's color. Minigames such as The Arena and The True Arena appear after completing the game. If the player completes the game 100%, The True Arena will be unlocked. Other Minigames however, can be unlocked by collecting a determined amount of Ancient Gears. There are 8 levels, each one containing a determined amount of stages, depending on which level the player is. Each level has a Boss, and various stages can also contain Mid-Bosses. Stages may also contain Ancient Gears, which are collectible items in the game, there's a total of 150 Ancient Gears, and an amount of 100 is needed to make the Dimension Traveler operate again, and defeat Night Bird, the main villain of the game. After the player finishes a stage, a little bonus can be played. In this bonus, some stars containing something inside them appear, they may contain any type of food, a Maxim Tomato, an extra life, or a Gordo, which gives nothing. The player can launch the character from a cannon, and depending on which direction the character is shot, he/she will get or not the items shown on the way. Then the character will make a winning move, different to each character. Kirby makes the Kirby dance, Meta Knight swings his sword, King Dedede makes some poses with his hammer and Bandana Dee dances with his custom speardance. Each level has an hub where you can access its stages. The stage's hubs are accessed from The Playmobil 7.5 Star Hotel, which appears to be the main hub in the game with various rooms to practice moves, complete challenges, buy items, and decorate rooms as well. The Dimension Traveler is also inside The Playmobil 7.5 Star Hotel and the player can play minigames and see the Copy Abilities' movesets. Modes Multiplayer Adventurehttps://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby%27s_Dream_Land_3D?action=edit&section=4 ''1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support)'' In this mode you can freely play in all of the unlocked levels and stages with your friends. You can also play with people online with the '''Nintendo Network Connection. Players can perform the ability to ride on each other. They can also share food to replenish everyone's health (including helpers) and can perform other abilities (such as Kirby inhaling and spitting other players, or King Dedede throwing others at higher places). Story 1 to 2 players Only two players can play in this mode. Here is where the player has to pass stages and levels to unlock them to be player in Multiplayer Mode, and where the detailed story takes place, with 3D cutscenes and everything. Player 1 is Kirby, while Player 2 can be either Meta Knight, King Dedede or Bandana Dee. Minigame Room 1 to 4 players This mode contains various Kirby themed minigames. Only 3 minigames are in the game from the beginning, with other 3 being unlockable. The Arena 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) Players in this mode will confront all of the bosses from the story and can also choose their abilities before starting to use them thoughout the battles. The final boss is Night Bird. The True Arena 1 to 4 players (Nintendo Network Support) This mode is actually similar to The Arena, as the player needs to battle with Bosses and choose their abilities before starting. However, bosses in this mode are not regular ones, instead they're in their Midnight counterparts, and their names start after a Moon. Bosses from past Kirby games can be found here, such as Marx, Zero Two and Daroach. The final boss is Dark Eagle Mind. Sound Test Room A mode where you just listen to music and sounds shown in the game. This mode needs to be unlocked, and it is unlocked after completing Story Mode. It doesn't have to be 100% completed to unlock it. Theater Room This mode allows the player to see all of the cutscenes seen throughout the story, from minor cutscenes to cutsenes that do even have dialogues. This is avaiable when you complete Level 1. Option Room This is a mode where the player can adjust the game's settings such as the sound, music, screen ratio, controls, etc. And even delete the game file's progress, but after being deleted the game data cannot be restored, so be careful and make sure that you don't regret in later on. Some extra options can be downloaded as DLC. Minigames As said before, this mode contains various Kirby minigames. There are 3 minigames available from the start, and another 3 unlockables. To see the rules, gameplay, unlocking criteria and other stuff from the minigames, please see: Main page: Kirby: Legends of the Elemental Crystals/Minigames Characters Enemies *Acchi *ArmorDee *Bang-Bang *Balloon Bomber *Babut *Baton Waddle Dee *Bio Spark *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Blow Dust *Boing-Cappy *Bouncy *Bomber *Bronko *Bronto Burt *Bun *Bubble Head *Burning Leo *Buzzy Bat *Caller *Cappy *Capsule J2 *Chilly *Cool Spook *Cupie *Dale *Droppytear *Flamer *Flappy *Foley *Fow *Galbo *Gaw Gaw *Gim *Gip *Glunk *Gnight *Gordo *Heat Phanphan *Hiboki *Hina *Hole *Hot Head *Knuckle Joe *Laser Ball *Leafan *Lightning Bomber *Lovely *Metarun *Needlous *Noddy *Oohroo *Pengy *Pichikuri *Plasma Wisp *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Rozy *Sanchang *Scarfy *Shadaz *Shotzo *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Skully *Skylly *Sparky *Squishy *Starman *Stoppy *Tavow *Togezo *Twister *UFO *Uppydown *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Voolck *Vortex *Walky *Water Galbo *Whattar *Wheelie *Whippy *Whispy Woods Jr. *Witchy Mid-Bosses Bosses Levels and Stages Stage Guide Vegetable Island #Lvl. 0: Kirby's House #Lvl. 1: The Adventure Begins #Lvl. 2: Crystal Caverns #Lvl. 3: Green Leaves #Lvl. 4: Yogurt Yard #Boss Lvl.: The Forest of Whispy Woods Strawberry Desert #Lvl. 5: The Hot Boot #Lvl. 6: Muncher Sands #Lvl. 7: Pyramid Action Machine #Lvl. 8: The Pyramid #Boss Lvl.: Scorpeon's Egyptian Saloon Peanut Beach #Lvl. 9: To be continued... Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Games